


The Legends of Tomorrow One Shots

by DreamingImmortals



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cat Zari Tomaz, F/F, F/M, Gay, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, M/M, Multi, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), puppets of tomorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingImmortals/pseuds/DreamingImmortals
Summary: NEW STORY!A Legends of Tomorrow based shots collection, some might have part twos ;). Covering anything from AvaLance stories to Puppets of Tomorrow to my take on season 5! I am also taking requests so... This fic will also feature other parts of the Arrwoverse with possible MCU crossovers, and later on, Shadowhunters and the 100 (I'm currently working on watching those). Enjoy!Catch you later!- Sydney





	1. Introduction

Dinner? Drinks? Should we just get straight to it?  
Yep, straight to it. Good idea.

Hello Legend Lovers! I'm Sydney, and if you can't tell, this is a one-shots collection for Legends of Tomorrow! While a good chunk will be AvaLance, I really will be writing just about everything. I will also be careful to put the "subject matter" on each title, so if there is a specific story you are looking for, your life should be 50% easier. :)

ALSO, If you have any requests, I am super open, so don't be afraid to contact me!!

I also post edits to Instagram on my fan account (@bethscanary) if you are at all interested, but I am slightly better at writing than those videos. BUT, also on that account is where I will poll my followers on what they want to read next, so...

Which brings me to another point... writing is actually one of my favorite hobbies, but it's also something I'm pretty lazy about. It might be weeks in between chapters or republishing an edited chapter, but trust me, IM STILL HERE!

So, if you like my writing, your welcome to check out my shitty Marvel fanfic, but it sorta fell down a rabbit hole that I can't seem to pull it back out from so... just a warning for ya.

This is also on Wattpad and that is where I will publish chapters first.

Anyways, thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!!

Catch ya later!  
\- Sydney


	2. A Different Perspective (AvaLance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So one of the reasons I was actually driven to start this one-shot collection was so I could write this bit, so of course, it's the first one I publish! In my opinion, the relationship formed between Sara and Ava was a bit rushed, so this is my take on... let's say... "an un-deleted scene". One that I feel should have been there, but wasn't.
> 
> This will take place season 3, episode 5 (Return of the Mack) when Ava clears the Legends to fly the skies. I've left some pretext so... here you go! (Word count is about 2400)
> 
> Enjoy!

"We need to talk." Sara Lance approaches Rip in the parlor, arms crossed. He looks towards his thumbs.

"By now you know me better than to expect an apology." Rip still doesn't look into Sara's eyes, ashamed and slightly nervous.

"Agents are dead because of you."

"They understood the risks of their profession." Rip calmly looks up to Sara, who is confused as to where his humanity went. "But we learned so much from the events of last night." He jumps up. "Next time—..."

"There won't be a next time, Rip." She cuts him off. You show up out of nowhere practically begging for our help, and then you betray us. You've gone rouge from every organization that you've ever been a part of." Sara continues as Rip's eyes weaken. "Cause you don't trust anyone. I don't know how I could have ever trusted you." Sara cuts off cold and firm, but like a captain. Rip would be proud if he were thinking straight, she thought.

"Sara, I need you with me now more than ever." Rip struggles, about to choke on his own words.

"Do you remember when you told me you had nothing left to teach me? I guess you taught me one final lesson." Sara watches as Rip stands confused. The next thing Rip knows is that a Time Bureau portal has opened not 20 feet away, and out march 3 other agents, Ava included.

"How to be a cold son of a bitch." Sara finishes. Rip doesn't know what to think. The three Time Bureau agents walk into the parlor right up to Sara and Rip.

"Director Bennett." Rip begins.

"Director Hunter. You've called in your last chit. I should never have sanctioned last night's mission." The new director remarks.

"But the mission proved that Mallus is real." Rip still tries to defend himself, confused as to why no one else could see where he was coming from.

"Explain it to the tribunal. In the meantime, you are being detained and suspended from active duty." The director says and nods at one of the other agents in the room to grab Rip.

"You can't detain me. I- I created the Bureau."

"Then you of all people should know that no one is exempt from those rules."

Rip can't think anymore. "Agent Sharpe." Rip's last hope shakes her head and walks over to Sara with her hands folded behind her back.

Talking to Sara, she starts; "Thank you for notifying us of Director Hunter's whereabouts."

"Now the Legends are free to fly the skies?" Sara looks up towards Ava.

"Affirmative. The Time Bureau has bigger things to worry about than a bunch of idiots." Agent Sharpe walks away towards the portal, followed by Director Bennett and the remaining agent with Rip. But before they make it through, Rip turns.

"Mallus is getting stronger, Captain Lance. Last night was only the beginning. There is a war coming. And history needs you to be ready. You and the rest of the Legends." Rip is dragged away, and all Sara does is watch.

"Wait. Agent Sharpe, you stay. The rest of you can go. I need to talk to you... alone." Sara looks at the tall blonde as she assures the other two agents to go on without her. Ava steps aside as Rip Hunter and his escorts leave and close the Bureau portal behind them, finishing with the whoosh of the courier. Sara turns to walk deeper into her office, then turns around to stare directly at the remaining agent, all without saying a word.

"Ok, Ms. Lance, I don't have time to put up with any more of your games. Rip is going to stir up some trouble back at the Bureau and I need to be there when he does. So unless you can tell me wha-" She follows the captain into the parlor. The Canary interrupts.

"I am done with your bullshit, Ava." Simply put, Sara crossed her arms and continued to lock her eyes with the agent. She props herself up against the parlor table as Ava's eyes widen at Sara's snarky comment.

"Excuse me!?" She starts, "Newsflash, the Bureau isn't on your back anymore, so actually, your welcome. I should still be locking your ass up right alongside Rip, but guess what! You get a free pass because I don't want one more problem- one more issue that I have to deal with. So why the hell do you always have some point to prove or bone to pick, because that is EXACTLY what got us in this situation in the first place. And, you know what? I'd actually be happy to take the chance and lock you up this time." Ava, still slightly shocked, marches over to the captain. She stands defensively, dumbfound and completely unaware as to what Sara was planning.

"Not the bureau, no. I get the whole 'you broke the rules so we lock you up' situation and I can understand where you are coming from. But I'm talking about YOUR bullshit, Ava." Ava is speechless, despite all of the confusion and anger building in her head. "Hand me your time courier, I need to show you something." Sara remains calm and in control of the situation, which bothers the blonde. Sara knows she might be annoying Agent Sharpe, but that part is just for fun.

"Hell no, Ms. Lance. This is a waste of my time so unless you tell me what your doing then I will be on..."

"Your time courier, Ava." Sara doesn't budge. She speaks firmly, and honestly, Ava is slightly scared... like she was going to show it though.

"Fine". She abruptly snaps the bracelet off and pushes into Sara's hand. "Now tell me what is going on." Sara ignores her attitude and adjusts the courier to open at her desired time and place. The sound of an opening portal fills the parlor and Sara walks through. Ava doesn't want to have to be around the Legends for a second longer, but I guess curiosity gets the best of us, she thought.

Ava just stares at Sara, but reluctantly follows her into the unfamiliar location. Sara could of sworn she saw an eye roll. Not unexpected, of course. She wants to smirk but that would loosen her current spot of control she currently has over the blonde. Now, I wouldn't let that happen. I'm trying to be strong... impress her... not seduce her. She thought to herself.

Ava's POV  
The first thing I see when I walk through the portal is a big tree. More like... ran into. Ouch. I pull a piece of tree bark off my face and turn to see that we are standing in a park of sorts and Sara leaning up against the other tree next to me.

"Sorry still not great at using this thing." Sara gently places my courier back into the palm of my hand, hinting at my run-in with the tree, all with a twinkle in her eye. She meant for me to run into the— not the point, Ava. Keep your cool... your trying to stay strong... impress her... not make a fool of yourself.

"Ok Ms. Lance, I'm not wasting the rest of my day to go on a goose chase with you, so where and when are we?" I keep my cool this time, thankfully.

"This is Star City, three weeks ago." She says calmly. I'm confused as to what we would be doing here though. And three weeks? That's kind of specific. Sara is not much of a 'share the details' kind of person. I can't exactly blame her, but damn is it annoying.

She continues, "In fact, the Time Bureau is right over there." She points over my shoulder, and I turn around to follow her gaze. I am now staring at a large cemetery, with green grass, grey stones, and decorative flowers placed every two meters. The city skyline can be spotted over a few rolling hills, and the setting sun is being reflected off of almost every building in sight. It's almost... peaceful. I... I just want to just relax, with or without Sara, because, this is actually rather calming. But that's not the point. I think to myself.

"Ok, but you still haven't told me why we're here. I mean, three weeks? That's really-..." I pause, now aware of why Sara selected such a specific time to take me to. "Oh. I understand, I think." The pieces click together. "This is Laurel's birthday, right?"

"Yep. November 15th. And you see over there?" She points towards a single person who was just walking away from a grave under a big, bushy tree. "That's me."

"Sara we can't be here. You know that. And... " I say, remembering that Sara can't interact with herself. We have to be careful.

"Relax, Ava." Her voice is so smooth, and I kind of love it. "Old me is leaving now so you have nothing to worry about." I turn to look at her, and I almost feel sorry for her because I can see the redness begin to form in her eyes. "I brought you here so I could point out a few people to you." I have to admit, I'm still confused, but not annoyed. I haven't seen this side of Sara before, and it intrigues me.

"Ok." I can't find some snarky or sarcastic comment to reply with, so I just say... 'ok'.

"Over there. That woman with the yellow dress? That's Ms. Hawthorn. She was Laurel's neighbor and client. When Laurel died, her case was left open. I took it upon myself to gather the missing evidence to close her case. She doesn't know who I am, but that's ok because she thought it was finished by Laurel right before her death." Sara is holding back a tear. I have the urge to comfort her, but I can't. We're coworkers who hate each other. Not girlfriends. I... I just can't. I don't say anything, so the captain continues.

"And over there? That's Adelaide, Laurel's intern at the DA." She points towards a small girl in a red jumpsuit. "Adelaide only confided in Laurel and Laurel only about her abusive boyfriend. I turned him into the S.C.P.D... Adelaide thought it was Laurel acting as the Black Canary." A tear rolls down her cheek. I- Ava Sharpe- remain speechless. She wipes her tear, sniffles up, and turns directly towards me, with a completely different look upon her face. I don't know what's about to happen next, but it's definitely making me feel nervous.

"So when you march onto my ship, calling my team a band of idiots or 'worse than you imagined' that will remain inside of my team's mind, making them lose their focus when they need it the most. Because look, if there is a job to do, a task to be done, we finish it because that's all we can do, and I dragged you out here to prove it. So don't go around demoralizing my team because newsflash, we are actually getting something done. We care and we try our best, Agent Sharpe. So please, remark at how a bad of a job we did or how ridiculous our methods are because honestly, we could use the advice. But if we screw up just because someone doesn't believe in us... someone who they know I respect and trust, you, Ava, if they think you don't believe in us, then they won't get the job done, and then that's on your team." She finishes, and I want to melt away into the earth. She's been annoyed by me before, sure. But angry? It strikes a part of me I didn't think I had.

I am... surprised, to say the least. Captain Lance... she has a heart. And she respects me. Wow.

"That's all I wanted to say, so thank you for listening. You can open the portal now, I know you have other 'important matters' to attend to." I haven't said a word, but all I do is click the courier and I hear the whiz of an opening portal. I still haven't moved, but Sara walks towards her door to the Waverider. Before she leaves though, I stop her.

"Your right", I say. "And I... I apologize."  
Sara froze and whipped around to face me.

"What was that? I want to make sure I... heard everything correctly." She smirks and I want to as well, but I hold back the urge.

"Your right and I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, Sara Lance, I will still watch and judge your every move, because your methods are very old school and outdated, but you get the job done and I shouldn't complain about it." I know this weakens the power and control I have over her, but I don't think that that would be such a horrible idea, becoming close to Sara. I don't actually think that's a bad idea at all.

"Thank you. And... I count on it." Sara turns and walks through the portal just as it was about to close. Without realizing what I was doing, I noticed that I had been smiling the whole time she was walking away. That makes me smile even more. Huh, I guess things work in funny ways. I now am wearing the biggest grin you've ever seen as I open my own portal home. I'm done for today, I thought to myself. The bureau can wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... this won't carry italics or bold in the copy and paste, so I really apologize about that. I also can't figure out how to get the italics and bold back so... oops. (It is there in Wattpad though!)
> 
> Anyways... hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to share your thoughts cause I can use all of the feedback I get. And more importantly... let me know how you liked it! Thanks so much!
> 
> Catch you later,  
> \- Sydney


	3. Slingshot (Legends & AvaLance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends get stuck in a month-long time freeze, and Sara doesn't exactly know when she will be seeing Ava again, and more worrying, how long Ava will have to go without Sara.

A/N

Hey friends! This chapter... this chapter was hell to write. It is truly a doosey... cause when over 1500 words of your progress deletes TWICE, you tend to be pretty frustrated and actually stuck in writer's block, believe it or not. ANYWAYS... this chapter has A LOTz (I'm sorry couldn't help it) in store for you. Some of the highlights are...

\- A whole "episode" written out for you

\- AvaLance "intimacy"

\- "We're going to the 60s!"

And best of all...... we've got dragons!

If you're interested, the word count I racked up for this one was 5,280 words, so I hope its all worth it. This will take place After season 4, but Zari will still be around (respectively, just because I don't know enough about Behrad to write his character). I'm throwing Nate onto the Waverider because... why not... and please try to ignore that there has already been a dragon episode, just because I couldn't think of a different creature to use (I'm dumb, ik).

Also, there are some confusing explanations up ahead... props to you if you can understand everything. If you can't, it's ok, just go with it. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

————————————

Ava's eyes flashed open once she gave up on the hope of sleeping. She sits up alone in bed, thoughts racing with Sara, and Sara only. Fantasizing, dreaming and reliving all of the precious moments that the two had shared together, she misses every part of the woman with her whole heart.

While insomnia chases poor Ava down, she climbs out of bed in the middle of the night and makes her way over to the shoe box kept on the other side of the room. The box was old and tattered, but it held so much meaning to Ava, she just couldn't bear to replace it.

Just as she did every night for the past month, she takes her new crumpled up time message that's been kept safe in her shirt pocket and sets it on the coffee table, along with the other 29 notes that Sara has written for her. She leaves the last unread note in the box and sets it aside because those were marked for a future date... and Ava promised herself she would wait to open each letter on their assigned day.

And again, just as she did for the past 29 nights, she reads through and traces over every note as if they were Sara herself, in every crease and letter. Because that's all Ava had left of her love, the shoebox, memories, and a promise that Sara better stick to.

Flashback —————— 30 Days Ago

"Alright, Legends! I need everyone on the bridge in 5! We've got an anachronism... and you guys are gonna love it!" Sara walks and talks with a pep in her step as the whole team comes together around the monitors. She was rather surprised to see everyone present on time, Even Mick who is more or less always late.

"Alright Captain, whatcha got for us today?" Nate asked as Sara approached the group.

"Take one guess, Nate," Sara smirked, and Nate immediately knew what the adventure was going to be.

"NO WAAAAAAAY. Sara, I swear if this is a joke I will go back to the Bureau in a heartbeat."

"What is it, Nate?!" No one else could catch on to what was happening.

"No, Nate, I'm serious."

"WOOOOHOOOO!!!"

"That's right, Legends. We've got a Dragon." Sara grinned.

End Flashback ----------

Ava has made it to the seventh note, but this one she holds a little bit closer than the rest. This message was one of Ava's favorites that Sara left behind. It makes her smile, it makes her laugh, and it makes her cry.

'Day 7' The ripped-out notebook paper read. Ava turned it over with pure caution and gentleness as she read the words that she lives by.

Hey Ava,

Today was pretty laid-back. Zari and I didn't get to train much today, but it was my turn to read Mick's new novel. Zari finished this morning and handed it off to me at breakfast. I have to admit, It's REALLY good. I bet you'll love to read it actually... Mick even asked me if I think you'll like it. I said yes, of course... so don't let me down, Aves.

Is it ok if I call you Aves? I've always wanted to give you a nickname, you know, something just for the two of us. And anyway... 'Aves' is cute and it reminds me that I can have hope in even the worst times. And it's hot. It sums you up, I guess. YOU complete me, don't ever forget that. I love you to infinity and beyond, Aves.

xoxo, Sara

"Yes, Sara. It's perfect." Ava laughs inside of her tears, she smiles with them too but she still cries. Sara would call this 'beautiful', she thought. She would call it beautiful.

Flashback --------- 30 Days Ago

"Alright, Gideon, give us the run-down." Once the team had settled down from the excitement, they began their prep for the mission.

"In 1962, reports read that a whole town named Lincoln City in Oregon was burned to the ground, and no explanation could be rendered. The dates referred to in the reports also coincide with Park Ranger's reports up in southern Washington which describe an unexplained forest fire that was nearly impossible to put out." Gideon finished.

"About time." Mick grunts and takes a sip of the beer that was in his hand.

"Anyways, here's the game plan. Constantine ditched us back in 2019 to try and talk to Des again, so he will be gone for a little bit." Sara stated, she loved this part of the mission where she gave out the orders for some reason, maybe it was just fun to be in charge every now and then.

"I thought Desmond never wanted to talk to Constantine again," Ray stands confused.

"Yeah, well, I'm rooting for Constantine because I think a relationship would be a good distraction for him, so I told him that I would help whenever possible. So... sucks for us. We are on our own for this one." Sara sighed and tapped a few buttons on the monitor. "Ok. Back to the mission. I want Mick, Nate, and Ray on the dragon. Try and shrink the guy first and then Mick, you're our insurance. Nate, I know your itching to go... so Charlie and Zari, you want to stay here or tag along with them?

"Tag along," they both said in perfect harmony.

"Ok then. This is supposed to be in-and-out, so I'm not going to send in more than one team. Any questions?"

"Crystal clear, Captian," Ray responds giddily.

"Alright then legends, get those sixties costumes back out of the closet because we dare to defy the era!" Sara smiled.

Sara's POV

Damn, I am getting good at these send-offs. I still don't understand why the team didn't like my Puritan joke, but I let it go a while back. Some things aren't meant for us to linger on, I guess.

"Hey Gideon, can you get me a line on Ava in my quarters? Thanks." I wanted to be sure I let Ava know what we were up to before we did something crazy like disappear into thin air or screw up history again. Like I said, crazy, but incredibly common. Who knows, maybe Ava will be able to join me... us. Us. But mostly me. I walk into my quarters to see Ava's hologram before me.

"Hey, babe, what's going on?" She starts with a smile... but not just any smile... it's the special, really adorable smile. It gets me every time.

"Hello, Ava. I was just calling to let you know that the Legends are about to go and get themselves a dragon if you were interested in tagging along." I rock back and forth on my heels and find the perfect angle to tilt my head down and lock in with her eyes. You know, just to try and persuade her into tagging along, of course... with an option to seduce her later).

"Ooh, tempting offer." She smirks... yes! "But," Shoot. "I'm so backlogged with paperwork I just want to be done by the end of the day." I can tell she noticed the disappointment rising in my face. "Hey, I'll make up for it, Don't you worry about it." Ava gets that sparkle in her eyes that tells me she's planning something, and I know exactly what that something is. Damn, that woman does wonders to me.

"I'm looking forward to it, Director Sharpe." I hang up and feel a smirk spread across my face. No doubt I'm in love.

"Captain Lance, we have arrived in 1966." Gideon almost scared me, I was so lost in my thoughts abou— you know.

Thanks Gideon. And pray this goes quickly, cause I've got some plans tonight."

End Flashback —- Ava's POV

I just finished reading Day 11 when I decided to check the time. Reaching for my phone, I was met with my lock screen of Sara and the numbers 12:04. That makes it Day 31. I groaned. I have been dreading this day ever since I learned Sara was gone, and I feel like I'm going to throw up knowing that It's here. Sara said there were only 31 notes... which translates to only thirty-one days of something for me to grasp... to hold on to. Normally, I would open the day's note right at the stroke of midnight, but I just can't bring myself to do it this time.

I reach for Day 31 in the box and set it in front of me, just to stare at it. The handwriting is gorgeous, and somehow hope still finds its way to my mind. Maybe she'll come back today. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but I know I'll just wake up in 5 minutes, so what's the point.

Instead, I open my phone back up and start a text to Nora of all people.

Hey, Nora, I just wanted to kn—

I erased it.

Hey Nora, I wanted to check in with you and see how you were holding up. I know the team must miss you a lot, especially Ray... and I—

I erased it too.

Nora, I know we don't talk much, but I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you took the spot at the Burea-

Erased.

Nor i ned a sick dau

Sent. I was in a rush to finish the text.

Before I know it, I've rushed myself to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet bowl. This time, the butterflies that were swarming in my stomach managed to punch their way back up... disgusting. Today is going to be a long day, especially if thinking abo-

I don't remember much, but I blacked out soon after.

Flashback ——— 3rd Person POV

"Alright, Ray, what's your status?" Sara asks through the comms, running point from the Waverider.

"Oh we found the Dragon alright, and I think she found us too." Mick, Ray, Zari, and Charlie were standing if front of the looming beast, just like it was pulled from a storybook. Huge demeanor, razor scales, stomping feet, and fire breath... It was all there.

"Well then hurry! I'm not wasting time and nor should you." Sara seemed slightly anxious.

"Ok, Sara, Im working on it!" Ray almost shouted through the comms. "Mick, I need time to adjust my shrink ray." Mick just stared at the Atom. "So a small distraction would be nice?" Ray paused and stared at Mick, wondering why he hasn't tried to shoot the dragon already. Zari and Charlie had already stepped back to watch the show.

"I thought you would never ask." As the dragon advances on Mick, he retaliates with his heat gun. It was a dream come true for him. Shooting a fire gun at a fire dragon in the middle of a fire hazard forest in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright here we go!" Ray shouted as he took his shot on the dragon, and the next thing Sara knew was there was a miniature dragon on board and all of her team members ready to take off.

"Great work, everybody. Now get us out of here, Gideon." Sara rushed to the captain's seat. "While I love the sixties, I love home just a little bit more." Everyone laughed as the Waverider jumped into the temporal zone.

——-

"Gideon, please plot a course for 2019, if you wouldn't mind." Sara sat in the calmness of her seat and was barely focusing on her surroundings when Gideon interrupted her daydreams.

"Captain Lance, we are rea-" Gideon paused and the whole ship shook. Sara whipped her head up to see that the temporal zone had frozen, and the Waverider was barely moving at all.

End Flashback —— Ava's POV

"Hello, beautiful." I open my eyes to see Sara curled up next to me in bed. My heart leaped, but I don't know why. This is just like any other morning.

"Hi." I blushed, but I don't care. The woman I love meets my eyes with a twinkle, and all I want to do is melt into her soul. I feel Sara's fingers trace every curve of my body, and it sends bolts of electricity up my spine and over my head. She pulls me closer and I don't resist, then she leans in to graze my lips with a gentle kiss that touches every nerve in my body like the ability to feel was given to me all over again. I feel closer to her than ever before like our souls have touched for the first time.

—-

I jolt up in bed, scanning the room for my girlfriend who I could have sworn was in my presence not two seconds ago. Shit, it was just a dream.

The clock on my bedside table reads 11:00 AM, and next to it lies a note that definitely wasn't there before. Without getting my hopes up, I read the unfamiliar handwriting.

Hey Ava,

I was worried when I got your text so I came straight away. You had passed out on the bathroom floor, so I got you cleaned up and into bed. I don't want to make any assumptions, but I think I know why you passed out. I saw the notes on the coffee table... so... if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I also understand that you can't share the notes... you know... keep the timeline in order and everything... but you can't keep it all bottled up.

Anyways, there is some of Ray's homemade chicken noodle soup in your fridge and some new Pepto on the counter. Call me if you need something and get some rest, please. Hope you're feeling better! <3

From Nora

I looked around the room a bit more closely than before and I noticed that Nora had put all of my notes from Sara back in the box and left Day 31 sitting on the top. She also cleaned up the bathroom and plugged in my phone so it was sitting right next to me. I wanted to smile, and almost did. You know, maybe Nora is right about someone to talk to. I reached for my phone but reluctantly set it back down. I crawled back under the covers and just took the time to rest... something I didn't realize how much I needed.

Flashback ——- 30 Days Ago

"Gideon, what's going on?" Sara panicked as she ran over to the monitors.

"I believe we have just entered a Time Freeze. Rip and I never experienced one ourselves, but we have heard many stories about them. The temporal zone is the fluid motion of time, but every now and then there will be a small section that becomes frozen if you will." Gideon shared.

"Sara, what was that? And what happened to the temporal zone!" The whole team rushed in at once, causing a big commotion.

"Just calm down, If figuring it out," Sara shouted. "Pease continue, Gideon."

"Time Freezes can last anywhere from a few seconds to years, and with time being frozen, you can't look into the future or back on the past. Others can also not contact you, as time itself will not allow it. I believe the freeze you are stuck in is known as Freeze 007, which occurs in the 1966 Temporal Zone. Records claim it will last a month, but there is no way of knowing for sure. All you can do is wait it out. I am sorry, Legends." The whole team fell silent.

"It's ok, you guys. We'll figure this out." Sara's last efforts went into that reassurance. For now, buckle up." Without a word, the whole team left Sara alone.

"Captain Lance, I think there is a bit more that you'll want to hear." Gideon starts. "I didn't want to say it around the team, though. I believe this is something that should come from you."

"Ok." All Sara could think about was Ava, so she wants a handle on the situation as much as possible.

"The Freeze 007 is infamous for its slingshot. Most freezes don't have these, but when they do, they can be very dangerous. Once you exit the freeze, you will practically be a loaded bullet being fired by time. It takes the time that you were in the time freeze and rebounds all of the lost time back onto you."

"What does that mean, though?"

"In one month from today, you will be shot into the depths of time, bound to free fall out. Your shot is a new record, though."

Sara, still overwhelmed can only continue on. "Why?"

"Unlike anyone that has come before you, you were about to time-jump to a set destination. By my calculations, you should end up somewhere around Star City, 2019, and with enough luck, you should hit where you want to. It's just going to be a bumpy ride."

End Flashback —— Ava's POV

Ava couldn't help it. After some soup and quality bed rest, Ava opened Day 31 at 7:00 PM.

Day 31

Hey Ava,

It's Zari. I know Sara 'writes to you' every day so she isn't completely lost, even though she knows that you'll probably never see these. It gives her something to hold onto, so... thanks. Sara didn't get to writing to you today because she actually passed out. She always writes to you at the end of the day... and she hasn't made it that far at the moment.

Don't freak out, everything is ok. She just misses you a lot. Today, she had Gideon pull up an old hologram of you... It's all she watched the whole afternoon, that and watching me grab her multiple tissue boxes. Soon enough I made Gideon turn it off, and she broke down on my shoulder. She passed out from all the crying, I think.

I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad... and Sara is probably going to explain everything in tomorrow's note, but uhh... I guess I just wanted someone else to talk to as well. That woman is wonderful and you mean so much to her. And, I know that you probably already know this, but I want you to hear it from someone else as well. You and Sara are each other's lifeline, and it will drag you two to the opposite ends of the earth if that disappears. Don't lose what you two have, because it truly is magic.

Love, Zari

WOAH Hello, Imaginary Ava! (I think I'm supposed to say Day 31)

I just read all of the other notes from Sara (I might be snooping a little bit... Sara is out cold) and the two of you are disgustingly precious. It honestly feels like I actually have another person to confess to. I stole three of Mick's beers and fantasize about Zari. I'm totally into her, but Nate is always on her ass... literally. I just want a turn, you know? HAHAHA cause you're never gonna see this.

Charlie

Hi, Ava! (Day 31?)

This is Ray! If you can't tell, I'm trying to stay on the bright side of this situation. It was my turn to check on Sara when I found this shoebox, so I decided to write a note, too. If we're going with the true confessions thing, I'm really nervous about tomorrow... Cause its the day of Slingshot. I mean I know I shouldn't have anything to be nervous about... but I still am. Tell Nora I love her, please. She has been something for me to hold onto recently, and... yeah. And Nate, too. He's really been by my side this past month. Anyways... see you soon.

Love, Ray

Day 31 I think: Haircut said it would be good if we all wrote to this shoebox. Tell Time Pig I miss having him around... But don't tell anyone else.

Day 31?

Hey Ava,

It's Nate. Ray said it would be good for all of us if we wrote to you, even though you're probably never going to see it, so why not... Its a good time for Confessions Before I Die. I love Zari but I think im gay for Ray. What? Huh? I didn't say anything.

Day 31

Hello Aves,

I woke up just in time to write to you today. Zari says I passed out... so. I didn't get much sleep last night, but passing out also helps, I guess. (I hope she didn't find this shoebox.) I will get to you soon, love. No matter where I end up, I will find you, ok? Nothing will stop that. I love you so much. Tomorrow is going to be crazy, so this is probably my last chance to write to you, ok? Bye, Ava.

Love Sara

Flashback —- 30 Days ago

3rd Person POV

Sara was exhausted and honestly, scared out of her mind. All she wanted to do was talk to Ava... so she did. She found a pad and Pencil... then started a note.

Day 1

Hey Ava...

A lot has happened recently, let me catch you up.

End Flashback ——- Ava's POV

This... this is my favorite note. I smiled and tucked the note in my bra, just so I could keep it close. I reached for the opening letter from Sara and decided to read it one last time before closing the box, for old time's sake, I thought.

Hello Ava.

This box is a collection of my past month, each day with its own note. It's a long story that I have all explained in Day 1, so read that one first. I never actually thought that these would make it to you, but here you are, reading them. We got stuck in a Slingshot, and If we do anything to disrupt the timeline, we have no clue as to what can happen... which is why it is imperative that you don't tell anyone about this. I'm risking a lot by giving these to you in the first place. Don't let that scare you from reading these, though. I have no idea how long I'll be gone, so I wanted to leave you something while you wait. Love you, and see you soon.

Sara

Flashback —— Pre-Slingshot

"Sara, are we going to be ok?" The captain could tell that everyone was nervous, but that wouldn't change anything. Everyone was strapped in, and it was easy to see where the temporal zone became flux again.

"I hope so."

The next thing anyone knew was the full force of the Temporal Zone and what it was like to stand on the edge of death. Fear was everywhere, and hope was thinning.

Present ——

The Waverider had finally come to a stop. You weren't staring at the temporal zone's green color anymore, but you were staring at a city with multiple colors and a moon that had just risen.

"Is everyone ok?!" Is the first thing that escaped Sara's mouth.

"Yeah, surprisingly."

"Zari looks good."

"Nate looks good."

"I can still shapeshift."

"Alive."

"Glad to hear it. Gideon when are we?"

"We are one month in the future. You can't go back, anyways. It's too risky and the Waverider still needs repairs."

"Shit." Sara unbuckled herself as fast as possible and ran towards the exit.

"Woah, where are you going in such a hurry?" Ray jumped up.

"The past month I've been writing Ava notes, I'm gonna go and drop them off a month ago. I know there are risks, but I'll be fine.

"Wait what!" Everyone jumped up. They all gave confessions to that shoebox, and Sara doesn't know that.

"Relax. I'll just slide them on Ava's doorstep through a portal."

"No Sara, you..... ugh... you can't." Charlie started.

"Sorry. I've got more important matters to attend to. Look, we'll meet up tomorrow. Ok? Bye." Sara rushed off.

—- Ava's Apartment

Knock Knock

Ava was happily reading in bed when she heard the knock but decided to get the door, thinking it was Nora. Ava wanted to say 'thank you', anyways. As she made her way down the stairs, she pulled a sweatshirt over her head and let her hair hang down one shoulder, just how Sara liked it. When Ava pulled the door open, she didn't even bother to look at who it was.

"Did you miss me?" The woman smirked.

"I..." Ava looked up from the ground. "Sara!" The two lovers embraced each other with their whole strength, and when they pulled apart, Ava was crying.

"You, Ava, are so beautiful." Sara walked in and shut the door behind her, immediately turning around onto her girlfriend for a kiss, one that feels so good it hurts. She drove Ava up the wall, and she could barely breathe. The moment could last forever, but Ava pulled apart.

"Wha- What h-happened? Whe? Ohmygosh I missed you so mu-"

"Shut up."

"ok."

Sara threw her arms back around Ava's neck, aiming for a deeper kiss than before.

"But" Ava pulled apart again. "Can we go upstairs?" She smiled, and Sara slowly turned around with her hips in full motion.

"You mean... this way?" Sara smirked as she teased Ava up the stairs. She stopped one of the top steps and let the director catch up to her. She now stood right below Sara on a step down so that their lips were at the same height... perfect for Sara and new for Ava. Sara leaned into Ava's neck and only grazed it softly with her lips, but Ava just tilted her head back to open up to Sara's kiss.

"We're not there yet, love," Sara whispered and grabbed Ava's hoodie strings, dragging her the rest of the way to the bedroom. Ava was taken by surprise but loved every moment of it.

The next thing Ava felt was the back of the bedroom door as Sara pushed her up the wall.

Without a kiss, the shorter blonde asked, "Now?" Ava took the opportunity to unlock Sara's stance and flip her over to the other side, so Sara was being pushed against the wall.

"Now." With all passion, the two kiss and put so much more into it than power. Ava runs her hands all over Sara, and the Canary almost gasps when Ava slips her fingers under her tight shirt. Meticulously working for her hands up Sara's back, Ava slips off the top and throws it aside. Ava's touch was electric to Sara, and Sara thrived from it.

When they broke the kiss for air, Sara took the opportunity to push Ava onto the bed while she remained up against the wall.

"Lie down." Sara obviously had control, and Ava was all for it. She scooted back on the bed, and now Sara could fully look at the wonderful being in front of her. Oh, what I am going to do to you, she thought.

Sara walked over to the director and crawled on top of the bed, picking up Ava's knee and pulling it to her chest. Sara, now on top of her, begins stroking her thigh and kissing Ava's neck. She then leaned up to her ear and barely grazing the lobe, she whispered,

"Ava Sharpe, I swear to god I am going to memorize every inch of you head to toe because I never, ever want to forget what you feel like, never again." Sara began to suck right under Ava's jawline.

"Mhm. Ooh- oh-Ok." She whispered back. Love has never felt this good. Very slowly, Sara put Ava's leg back down and wrapped her own thighs around the director. She then slipped her hands under Ava's sweatshirt and pulled it off as slowly as Ava would allow.

She moved down to lift up Ava's oversized t-shirt and kiss her abdomen, tracing over every muscle with kisses that could last lifetimes. As she worked her way up her girlfriend though, Sara came across a piece of paper tucked inside Ava's bra.

"What's this?" Sara sat up, still on top of Ava, opening the folded sheet.

"Oh. You remember all of those notes you wrote to me? That one is my favorite. I like to keep it close." Ava smiled as Sara read all of her teammates' notes.

She folded the note back up and set it off to the side. "So I take it you got my notes?"

"Day 7. Hey Ava, Today was pretty laid-back. Zari and I didn't get to train much today, but it was my turn to read Mick's new novel. Nora finished this morning and handed it off to me at breakfast. I have to admit, It's REALLY good. I bet you'll love to read it actually... Mick even asked me if I think you'll like it. I said yes, of course... so don't let me down, Aves. Is it ok if I call you Aves? I've always wanted to give you a nickname, you know, something just for the two of us. And anyway... 'Aves' is cute and it reminds me that I can have hope in even the worst times. And it's hot. It sums you up, I guess. YOU complete me, don't ever forget that. I love you to infinity and beyond, Aves. xoxo, Sara" Ava recites Day 7 word for word, and that makes Sara smile to the ends of the earth.

She leans in closer to Ava. "And your answer?"

"Yes Sara, that would be perfect."

Sara smiles, kisses Ava, and takes off the rest of Ava's shirt, this time a little bit faster than before. She unclips Ava's bra and uses her free hand to slide down her shorts, teasing where Ava can take it. Sara kisses down the center of Ava's chest to mess with her just a little bit more, then kisses and sucks on each breast with all passion. With care, Sara bites, and a moan escapes the Director, and all the Captain can do is smirk into another kiss.

She drags each kiss higher and higher until she finds Ava's lips once more, and that is when Ava takes the opportunity for control. She flips Sara over by surprise and begins to give the Canary similar pleasures.

"What was that for? I wasn't done!" She laughs.

"Well, yeah," Ava says, "But I haven't even started yet." She smirked and Sara rolled her eyes, but that's how they know they're in love.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed! I know that there was a good deal of typos, but I've had enough with this fic... It was an exhausting bit to write.

Catch you later!

\- Sydney


	4. I Thought You Were Straight (Zarlie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends go find A Pegasus and Zari gets the worst of it.

Hey, Friends. 

Nora and Nate are not on the ship and Wally is. Short and sweet so let's get straight to it! Ooh, and I slipped in a lil AvaLance so... :)

Word Count: 3050

Enjoy!

\-----------------

"Shit. Seriously, again?" Sara groaned. "Ava and I will go fetch Constan-"

"NO!"

"Ok, Ava. Fine. ILL go fetch Constantine BY MYSELF. Ava, you and Zari will go and join the boys to deal with the Pegasus. And, Charlie and Nora, back-up." Sara sighed and sped off to the jump ship, while everyone else remained idle around the monitors.

"Well go on then, you heard the Captain," A smirk formed on Charlie's face as the rest of the ladies sped off to attend to their assignment.

The team had just crossed paths with a Pegasus, a relative of the Unicorn... which meant that the newest fugitive also had its own hallucinogenic sparkle sauce, with a twist, of course. The 'sparkle sauce' of a Pegasus is a knock-out drug featuring your deepest desires. Luckily, no one on the team had been hit yet, but the creature was no joke.

The anachronism showed up at the Atlanta 1996 Olympics with reports claiming that athletes were going to extreme measures to get 1st place, just to have their hearts gouged out just before the awards ceremony. A big massacre, supposedly. The 'extreme measures' were due to viewing their deepest desires, so all that could mean for the biggest competitors out there was insanity. 

The Legends just had no idea what was coming for them.

\--------------

"Wally, get behind the Pegasus. Ray and Zari, take either side." We'll be ready for whenever Cons-" Ava is cut short. "Well speak of the devil."

"Hello, Pet." John Constantine waltzes out of a portal, followed by Sara Lance. By the time John had made his dramatic entrance, the rest of the team had secured the creature, being sure to not lock eyes with the fugitive, which is how it's sparkle sauce was released. "Alright then, let's get to it."

"Just hurry, John," Sara strained.

"You lot are no fun." He takes his time in opening his spell book and reciting the incantation, really to annoy Sara, though. Soon enough, a glowing, gaping hole had split open in thin air, beginning to pull the creature down to the underside. The team was still holding the Pegasus down, but the fugitive couldn't even dream of escaping now.

"OK! Everyone let go and push on three!" Zari commands, who is standing at the head of the demonic breed. "One, two, THREE!" At once, everyone who had a grip on the Pegasus let go and stepped back to watch the creature finish the journey down, remembering what happened to Gary when he stood too close to the portal the last time. Except for Zari. She forgot. 

As a last effort, the pegasus leaped back and attacked the totem bearer. Just like Gary. This time, though, the victim had locked eyes with the winged horse and was hit with a splash of sparkle sauce. The whole room fell silent, all witnesses waiting for a reaction from the victim.

"AhhhggGGGHH. DAMMIT!" Zari yelled and stomped as the hellhole snapped shut. "EVERY DAMN TIME!" Zari stormed over to Ava, unclipped her time courier and opened a portal to the Waverider. Just before she disappeared, she turned around. "I parked the ship in the next town over. Have fun." She grumbled and the portal zipped up, leaving the remaining team members courier-less and in the middle of the 1996 Atlanta Olympics.

Great, Everyone thought.

\------On the Waverider-------

"Woah, Z, what happened?" Nora remarked as Zari marched through the portal.

"Zari, oh no," Charlie said and she froze. It was very easy to see the fatigue that had already reached Zari, as she was not walking in a very straight line.

"What, 'oh no?'. I need to go take a shower before this... SHIT gets in my system." Zari scoops off a clump of the spray from her face and flicks it on the floor.

"Yeah, it's too late for that."

"Wha?-" The next thing anyone knew was Zari collapsing, met by Charlie swiftly catching the fallen totem bearer in her arms. Zari, who was now passed out, would have no recollection of Charlie's 'impeccably timed save'. Sad, Charlie thought.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nora remarked, watching the whole scene unfold before her. On instinct, she also jumped to help Zari, but her other friend obviously had everything under control. 

"It's ok, love. I've had my fair share of pegasi, I know how to take care of this. Stay here and fill in the rest of the team when they arrive. Speaking of which, where are they?" Just like a fairytale, Charlie carried Zari off to her quarters to get cleaned up.

\----------------

Charlie's POV

I sorta feel like a hero, you get me? I mean, saving Zari, that must make me look hot, right? I mean, David Bowie is cool, but Zari has a bigger part of my heart. She doesn't know it though. She only thinks that I'm trying to be annoying and get in her pants. WHICH... is not wrong... but not completely true either.

I mean, we are two COMPLETELY different people... but who knows... Sara and Ava made it... maybe we can too.

I hear the rustling of covers and look behind me to see Zari shifting in her dreams. Oh no, she is probably starting to see the 'deepest desires' bit. I wish I could be there before her. She'll probably have to dream about Behrad... and it's too dangerous to wake her up... I... I could... at least lie down next to her... right?

I push sleeping beauty over just a little bit to make room for myself on her bed, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. That's better, I thought. Much better.

Zari's POV

Behrad. There he was, simply sitting there on the park bench. Oh, how I miss him. As far as deepest desires go, this fills me up, but every second hurts. Seeing what I can't have. 

"Hey Z, how was your day?" My brother turns around to face me, and my heart skips 10,000 beats. 

"Behrad." I run up and hug my little brother, just like the world was about to end. 

"Woah, Zari, we saw each other this morning. Chill." He laughs.

"S- Sorry it's just..." I stutter.

"What? Tough day at work? Boy problems?" I scuff. "Girl problems?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Wha--- What? N-- NO!" I stumble upon every word I try to spit out.

"Oh, come on, Zari. I know you pretty well. What's up? You can tell me anything." Behrad smiles, and I begin to wonder. If Behrad thinks I'm having girl trouble, I must be having girl trouble, right?

"Well, there is one person." I suddenly say and her image floats to my mind. For some reason, I want to smile.

"And?"

"Well, I think she has a crush on me. She wonders if I'm straight and she messes around with me a lot."

"AND"

"I... She means so much to me... I'm just... just afraid. To give her a chance. I don't want to screw anything else up, you know?"

"Z," Behrad starts, "It's not her who needs to be given a chance. It's you. You obviously like her, you're just too afraid to admit it." Really? I mean, she is amazing, I love to spend time with her, she's pretty funny- Shiiiit. I do like her. 

"Wow, " I stutter," I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that. Thanks."

"Anytime, Z." He finishes, and I smile. I didn't realize that I even liked her until now. Geez.

"Hey, Zari," I turn around to see her staring at me, and no one else. I turn to Behrad. 

"Go on, Zari. I love you and you got this, ok?" I nod and leave the park bench, and make my way over to the woman I never knew I wanted.

"Charlie," I said and grinned.

Charlie's POV

"Charlie," Whispered the sleeping beauty. What!? She whispered my name in her sleep. That means she... no. That's not possible. Zari, no. A really drunk Zebra... maybe... but my Zari? Not even in my wildest dreams did I think this could happen. 

Well, I thought, Maybe our deepest desires are crazier than our craziest imagination.

I won't mention this to her later, though. She'll probably just curl up in a ball and act like nothing ever happened. I mean, what's the point? Knowing Zari, she'll never want to admit something like that to me. We'll just be friends, then. Ok. Anyways, I think she's straight.

The next thing I know, I've fallen asleep next to Zari, dreaming up anything else to think about besides her.

Zari's POV

I bolt up in bed. The first thing I see is Charlie sleeping next to me... Charlie. Geez, she... is.... cute as- AWAKE! She's awake now, ok.

"Mornin' love." The woman next to me flutters her eyes open and I catch myself staring. It's so obvious now that I know I like her. I mean, before this, I was just lying to myself.

Note, to self: Don't do that again. You never know what you'll be missing out on.

But what am I supposed to say? She thinks I'm straight! What am I, exactly? I haven't even bothered to consider that yet. Maybe I should just... focus on that first. Anyways, I think Charlie is only trying to get in my pants... so why bother?

"What did'ya dream about, love?" She said. 

"Uhh, m- my brother. Be- Behrrr Behrad. I-- I uh, got the chance to talk to him, so. Y- Yeah." I stumbled out, not knowing which emotion or thought to process next.

"Oh, I'm really, really sorry about that, Z. I've encountered so many pegasi before... but all you can do is let the effect wear off. I would've done more to help you, there is just nothing left to do." She finishes, and in that exact moment, I just wanted to break down into her arms and confess everything to her... but didn't. And I don't really know why. 

"It's ok, Charlie," I start. "It was actually nice to be able to talk to him, even if it was just in my imagination." I smile, remembering our conversation.

"Ok, then," She smirked but I honestly have no idea why. "So what did the two of you talk about?"

You know, I feel like Charlie KNOWS that I dreamed about her. But I let the conversation continue anyways.

"OoOh, just, you know... we uh, we caught up. To him, I had just seen him that morning, but it was still nice to be in his presence." 

"Really? Is that it? No one else... like your mom, or maybe a good friend of yours?" She shrugged her shoulders tight. She must know something... but how?

"No-- n- nope! No one... no one else! Wha- What gave you th-that crazy idea? Beh- Behrad, he - he has my heart, you know? An- Anyways, uhh I'm gonna go grab a- uhh dough-doughnut or two- b-because I love doughnuts so much-- be- because they taste good. K, bye." Dammit, Zari, you are so dumb. I say to myself as I endlessly stutter my way out of the room and away from Charlie.

"Ok? Bye then." I hear just before the sliding door to my room closes shut again. That was the worst minute of my life. I speed off towards the kitchen as I tell Gideon to fabricate me a mess of chocolate glazed doughnuts with rainbow sprinkles. All I can really think about right now is eating. Having dreams about your deepest desires can be pretty taxing if I do say so myself.

3rd Person POV

"Hello, Captain. How did the mission go?" Charlie questions as she joins the rest of the team on the bridge.

"It was pretty quick, thankfully. Although, Zari ditched us in Atlanta for a shower and a nap... which I can't blame her, but damn was it annoying. Speaking of that, how is she?" Sara says.

"She's fine. Right when she portaled on the ship she passed out, but everything is better now. She's up and getting doughnuts, I think." I finished.

"Oh that's good. Did she have to go through the 'deepest desires' thing?" Ava joins the conversation.

"Yeah. It's all good though. She didn't uhh, she didn't mind her dream." Charlie says, wondering if that was actually true.

"Oh, that's good. What did she dream about, do you know?" Ava seemed a little interested, so Charlie continued.

"Uh... Behrad. But she got the chance to talk to him, so. Yep, that was it. Ok. Bye." Charlie ran off before someone got the chance to ask a question that would test her feelings towards the totem bearer. 

"Huh, that was weird," Sara remarks.

"Hey, babe, you know what's really weird?" Ava smirks and steps closer to Sara, and they are now almost on top of each other.

"What?" Sara breathes.

"This free time we have." Ava whispers and Sara can feel the taller woman breathe down her neck. 

Sara laughs. "Ok. Fine. We can take the time. But after... I want to uh... have uhh" Sara gasps as Ava starts to lightly caress her neck. "have a celebration with the t-team... you- you know, for a job well done?"

"Really?"

"Ye- yeah, but this first," Sara smirks and is dragged off to her room by Ava, leaving no one else on the bridge.

A little while later...

"Alright, legends. I know its rare for us to have some free time after a mission like this, so I just wanted to throw us a little celebration with the best quality booze and party games. So... everyone in the kitchen in 5." Was blasted through the intercom. My night is going GREAT, Sara thought.

She happily walked into the eating area to find the rest of the team there, even Mick who had already broken into the alcohol. Zari and Charlie were on completely different sides of the room, which seemed slightly odd to everyone else, but nobody made a point to bring it up either.

After way too many drinks for most everyone, including Sara, who can normally stay focused, had lost it. 

"How ARE you ZARI??? HOw was your DREam. Was your brothEr hot?" Sara laughs and throws her body onto Ava, who was the only sober person in the room.

"Ok, Sara, we've had enough." Ava starts to drag her girlfriend away.

"NO, Ava, relaxxxxxx, its ok. I didn't exactly dream about my brother. I dreamed about him making me realize-- Uhh nevermind." Zari turtles.

"Oh, ZAri! Come on! You can tellll me anything!" Sara laughs again.

"NO I can't tell you WhY im A leSbian. Whoops. Uhhh" Zari stutters, and Charlie's head whipps up from across the room. 

"What's going on?" Charlie hops up, collects her balance, and makes her way over to the group.

"OHMyGosh" Zari gasps. "CHarlie I NeeD to confess A SecRet to you becaUse I think i like you. Whoops. Not a seCret anymoRe."

"Ok. Yeah. HEY. THIS PARTY IS OVER. OK?" Ava shouts and turns off the quiet music in the background. "Goodnight. Lights out in 5 minutes."

"Ok, mom," Sara smirks.

The morning after// Zari's POV

Knock knock

"Come in," I strain as I sit up in bed, fully aware that I was a mess head-to-toe. Honestly, though, I don't really care. I glance over to the other side of the room to see who's entering, and I immediately regret saying anything. With my head still buzzing, I throw myself back under the covers.

"Hey, Zari..." Charlie sheepily whispers. Maybe if I stay quiet, she'll never know I was here. "I see you're feeling fantastic." Aww shoot, she saw me. I still keep my head buried under the covers, though. "Are you--- umm, are you gonna talk?" She asks.

"hmmn", I mumble... wanting to die in this bed.

"Ok. then, I just want you to listen." A little reluctantly I straighten my hair, fix my shirt, and peep out from under the covers. When I do, Charlie smiles a little, barely noticeable... but it's there.

"Last night was... interesting... to say the least. I don't want to push anything on you or between us, so that is why I would like to get this discussion over with." She starts, and I shove a worry or two back down my stomach. "You might have guessed already, but I'm not one to talk about feelings, but I want this. When you were dreaming, you said my name... and I didn't know what to think. I started to hope, and that is why I was so anxious. Hope hasn't really been my friend before, so I try not to focus on it too much." 

I can feel a few tears forming in my eyes, and I do everything in my power to hold them back. "But, you, Zari.... are something I haven't really experienced before. I really like you, Z, and now that it's out in the air... just take some time and find me when you're ready to talk. Cause i don't want to ruin what we have." Charlie pats my leg gently, but I lie near speechless staring at her.

I want this too.

"I'm done wasting time." Just as Charlie was about to walk away, I pull her down to the bed and rush in for a kiss. And let me tell you, I couldn't have lived I a more peaceful moment. Just her lips gave me a whole new sense, one that resonated in every bone and whispered... you are safe. 

I gently pulled away, and Charlie couldn't have had a bigger grin.

"Alright, Charlie... gushy feelings and sentiments.... whatever, we can do that later. Right now... I want food." She laughs as I jump out of bed. "Gideon... we'll be having two chocolate glazed doughnuts with rainbow sprinkles, please."

"Coming right up, Miss Tomaz."

A voice laughs behind me as I am dragged into the hallway and pressed up against the wall for one more kiss. Or two. Maybe three. But not four... I'm hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... I got a Tumblr but I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do. I know one of yall mentioned something about requesting a fic there... so if someone could walk me through it ig? @lotz.canaries ... Speaking of which... I love taking requests so if you have any, please share. You can also reach me whenever through this or through my Tumblr or Insta... again both are @lotz.canaries... thanks so much yall! :)
> 
> Catch you later!
> 
> \- Sydney


	5. 5 Minutes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava just being softies for an evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Like a long time... oops. Honestly, updating this fic won’t ever become common, but if anyone also pays attention to my Wattpad, you might notice it has a few more chapters than this. Again, oops. 
> 
> Anyways... other stuff that's been happening... I have an AU up on Instagram under @ caitymacallan, and I hope to start updating that again soon. I'm very bad at working at one thing at a time, so I also have an Avalance Shots in the works (all of it is smut atm oops...) but you can either check periodically for that to appear here or stay updated with me from Wattpad. One more thing I am working on is very exiting to me, though, and Its a full Avalance AU. I don't want to say anything else because Ill never finish if I do, but be sure to be on the lookout for that.
> 
> MOST IMPORTANT PART HERE  
> This shot is split up into 4 different parts (three of which have been published on Wattpad, and one that has not been finished. I will post the first two parts in this and save the second part for a part two of this shot. 
> 
> Also apologies, I seem to be bad at writing anything other than Avalance. Also eww I hate this shot so much!!! I just read over it and I'm not happy with my work but I need something to post here.

**PART 1------3rd person pov // at Ava's apartment**

  
"No, Sara!" Ava mumbled, but the blonde didn't stop moving. "Sara, I'm serious" she groaned. the former assassin pulled her head out from under the covers and climbed on top to stare at her girlfriend. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for a way to stay like that forever.

"You're no fun." Sara huffed but didn't stop teasing Ava, dragging her fingers down the director's sides. The taller blonde was using her last little bit of self-control to not kiss Sara over and over, so she bit her lip and couldn't manage to say anything.

Sara noticed the director was struggling to resist her touch, so she smirked into teasing Ava's lips with her own. Sara slowly leaned down from her upright position over her girlfriend, making sure her lips were the last thing to touch ava's body, and ava swallowed.

The assassin met with Ava's lips, softly biting or sliding her tongue into her mouth when the playful kisses allowed for it.

The director felt fingertips run up her sides and straight up the spine of her back. she didn't even notice Sara begin to suck below her jawline because she was focused on Sara's hands tracing her back muscles over her bra clip. but when Sara's touch slid a bra strap off, she softly gasped, which made the short blonde smirk.

"Ok, Sara. we really have to go. like, now. I'm already late for work." Ava managed to wiggle out from under the other blonde and slide her work clothes on.

"well, I'm not late for work." Sara groaned and pulled the messy covers over her body.

"news flash, babe. the world doesn't revolve around you." Ava pulled her hair over her shoulder which overwhelmed Sara, but the Director knew it.

"But you are my world, Aves. Can you not revolve around me for 5 more minutes?" Sara begged.

"Cute. I have to go." Ava prepared her time courier to open at the Bureau.

"noooooooooo"

"Sara, I have to"

"wait just one second" the short blonde smiled and rushed out of bed.

"What now, Sa-" Ava found Sara's lips against her own, and she wished the moment had lasted longer. The touch was soft and familiar, desperately searching for a way to make the director submit back to the bed one more time.

"See you later." Sara blushed and hopped onto the side of the bed where ava normally sleeps. The shorter blonde knew she was being cheeky and put too much faith into her ability to charm her girlfriend. Ava simply rolled her eyes and went off on her way to work.

"See you later, you dork." The Director shouted behind her and the former assassin attempted to throw a pillow, but the portal closed just in time.

**PART 2------3rd Person POV // Starts at Time Bureau**

  
Immediately following Ava's exit, Sara and the Legends had discovered an anachronism in the 1600s. Zari had been watching Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, when she noticed her favorite character, Beatrice, was now a guy... who still happened to be in love with Benedick, another guy.

With Gideon's help, the team found out that Shakespeare came out as gay, and therefore was compelled to have a homosexual couple in his comedy. Shakespeare has always been rumored to be gay, but now it was actually a fact.

The team spent the day taking care of that, and all Sara could think about was if the witch trials of the time would have accused Shakespeare of something. Men were rarely on trial for such accusations, but public figures always get the worst of it, she thought. Of course, the mission got complicated, as usual, but in the end, the Legends could return home.   
—  
Now early in the evening, Ava was about to call it a night when Gary walked in with some distressing news.

"Director Sharpe?" The agent questions, waiting timidly with a tablet in his hand.

"Yes, Gary? Make it fast if you wouldn't mind, I was planning on taking Sara on a surprise date night."

"Ooh, where to?"

"Focus, Gary."

"Yes, sorry right." Gary almost whimpered. "Um, the legends took a level 5 mission this morning without running it by us. The last update I got was that it had reached a level 10." Gary gulped, wincing from the reaction he planned out in his head.

"Since this morning! And you tell me now!?" Ava almost yelled.

"Hey! Not my fault! Gideon masked their activity. I was just able to break through it five minutes ago!"

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! AGAIN!? If they aren't back-"

"Back, yes, we're back!" The voice of someone running down the hall arose. Sara turned the corner to find an angry Ava. "Sorry super sorry. Technical difficulties. Zari was updating our servers and she needed to unblock our signal output, so she put the mask on us while she figured that out. Again, super sorry." Sara squished her face up waiting for an outburst from the director.

"It's ok." Ava breathed. "You're fine. Sorry, I just was ready to go home. Zari also mentioned that to me earlier, now that I think about it. Whoops." Ava shooed Gary away. "Stressful day."

"Sorry about that." The two women welcomed each other with a small kiss before making their way out of the building.

"Ok, forgetting all of that, how was your day?" Ava wrapped her arm around Sara.

"It was the usual. We got to go back to the Elizabethan era, though. Shakespeare had come out as gay, which sadly we had to be fixed. Mick got lost in England and Gideon couldn't find him. He was just at the bar, though." That made Ava laugh, which made Sara happy. "What about you, how was your day?" The two girls ducked into Ava's car.

"Oh, it was fine. I got a lot of work done and my meeting wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, but I survived." Ava gave a slight pause, pulling the seatbelt across her chest. "But I uhh, was disappointed that I had to ruin our moment this morning." The director quipped. Sara's cheeks flushed, recalling the memory from earlier.

"Oh, yeah?" Sara hushed and smirked, leaning into Ava's upper jawline to give her a soft suck on a weak spot of the director's. Sara placed her hand on the taller blonde's upper thigh, trailing trickles of kisses down to her collarbone.

Ava allowed herself to relax into the moment, purely focusing on the contact coming from the assassin, allowing a quiet moan to escape in the process. Sara heard this and smirked. Meanwhile, Ava tried to pull Sara's lips up to hers, but the legend immediately pulled away.

"But dinner first, I'm hungry." Sara grinned and giggled as she saw the disbelief rush onto the poor director's face, understanding that this would come back to haunt her.

"I hate you." Ava huffed, starting up the car engine.

"Sure you do." Sara too, buckled in and pulled up her phone. "Any thoughts on what to eat?"

"That's funny."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that it would be your job to figure out dinner since you were the one to bring up food." Ava huffed and ignored eye contact with her girlfriend.

"You-" Sara said, stunned by the quip.

"Are waiting to hear an answer, Ms. Lance."

"Fine." Sara licked her lips. "We could go to the diner, or tonight is pizza night back on the Waverider?" Sara suggested as Ava drove out of the parking lot.

"I- are you ever going to cook at home? I mean- no judgment, but I don't think you've used the stovetop once in the time that you have moved in." Ava looked at the woman in her passenger's seat.

"You know I can't cook, Aves. That is asking a lot of me. Anyways, I thought that was more of your thing."

"Oh what, so when you asked me my thoughts on dinner you expected me to make a home-cooked meal for you?"

"N- N- no... That's just what you like to do! I'm happy to go to a restaurant if you want to!"

"Well it's whatever you suggest, remember?"

"Well- that's not fair." Sara pouted.

"I think it is absolutely fair." Ava glanced over as they pulled up to a stoplight.

"Ok then. How about..." Sara paused. "How about you teach me to cook something. Then eventually, I'll know how to make dinner too." Sara actually smiled at the thought of having an activity to do with Ava.

"Now that- sounds like a plan." Ava leaned over and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Sara almost whispered.

"Ill think about it. In the meantime, pull up my Pinterest and find a meal you're interested in. I'll get us over to the supermarket. " Ava handed over her phone for Sara to browse while she drove off to the grocery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to check out my other accounts!  
> DreamingImmortals on wattpad  
> caityamcallan for an AU on instagram  
> Bethscanary (main) on insta and twitter!
> 
> Dm or comment any questions, and especially DM if u wanna be friends! Im super open, just a lil shy... :)


End file.
